Simple words
by Time Mistress
Summary: What will happen when Kenshin and Sano get a letter summoning them? What wil Kaoru and Megumi have to say about it? Some more people are coming to. Chapter 5 up! This is a k+k,s+m, and a+m. Hope you enjoy.
1. All wet

Simple words  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rounni Kenshin so quit bugging about it.  
  
Warning: This is going to be a sappy story later on so deal with it.  
  
Chapter 1 All wet  
  
Kenshin was outside doing the laundry when he heard a splash of water and a loud scream following it. Kenshin thought to himself ' Where did that come from?'. " Yahiko!!!" he heard Kauro scream. 'Oh' Kenshin thought 'it came from the dojo.  
  
All of the sudden Yahiko ran out the door of the dojo looking very pleased with himself. "Hey, Kenshin" yelled Yahiko " keep that old woman waiting ok." Kenshin watched Yahiko run out the front gates and to the left.  
  
"Kenshin" said a voice behind him. Kenshin turned around to see a very angry and very wet Kauro. "Where did he go?" she asked very mencingly. "Ms Kauro you must get out of those wet clothing are you will catch a cold, that you will" said Kenshin. "You're right Kenshin" said Kauro. She happily smiled and wet back into the dojo.  
  
'I'm glad that's over' thought Kenshin. All of the sudden he heard some foot steps behind him. He turned around to see Sano. " Hello Sano" said Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin" said Sano in a serious tone of voice. "What is it Sano" Kenshin said. "I just got a letter addressed to you and I from the government." He said  
  
"Well" said Kenshin "what does it say?". "You need to read it for yourself." Sano said. Sano handed Kenshin the letter. Kenshin opened it up and read it. His eyes narrowed. "We will talk about this over dinner tonight" Said Kenshin.  
  
Mot: What does the letter say and why does Kenshin seem mad about it?  
  
Kenshin: You'll never get it out of me!!  
  
Sano: and you'll never get it out of me  
  
Mot: and why is that??  
  
Sano: because I said so  
  
Mot: What!?!?  
  
Sano: Oh no*starts to run away*  
  
Mot: get back here Sano I promise I won't hurt you*similes evily*  
  
Kenshin: R and R please ^_^ 


	2. The letter

Simple Words  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did I would have some pretty cool bodyguards.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers' spacegirlval & Mary: Thank you so much for correcting my spelling and this chapter is a lot longer than the last one.  
  
Remember everyone flames and criticism is all ways welcome to improve my writing.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 the letter  
  
Later that night at dinner Kenshin and Sano explained to everyone that they got a letter but they wouldn't say what it was about. "Kenshin, could you please tell us what the letter says?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin debated on the subject for a couple of minutes. "Yes, Kaoru-dono I will read it to you" answered Kenshin. Kenshin started to read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear Kenshin and Zanza  
  
I hope this letter has reached the both of you. I have a great favor to ask. I would like you and Zanza to come help win the war that is going on in Japan right know. The both of you could be the key to winning this war. I want to bring peace to this land, and I know good and well that both of you want peace to. If you are going to help us win the war please send your answer.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Captain Kito (A\n I made him up)  
  
"Are you going to go Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin looked over at her. He could see the tears that started to form in her eyes. What would his decision be? " Well Kenshin are you going are not?" asked Kaoru again. "I don't know," answered Kenshin. "How about you Sano?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano sat there for a moment pondering the letter. "Sano" said a timid voice. Sano turned around to face Megumi. "Are you going to go?" she asked. "Well" Sano started "If we can save Japan I think we should go, right?" "Right, that you are" said Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin and Sano heard two small sobs. Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. He saw her stand up. "I hope you will be fine" she said before leaving. "Me too" said Megumi and then she left. "Kenshin, I think we should go talk to them" said Sano. "Your right, that you are" replied Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin went outside to find Kaoru. He found her sitting under a Sakura tree. "Kaoru, I have to go and help them in the war and." Kenshin started but a finger silenced him on his lips. "Kenshin, there is some thing I need to tell you before you leave to fight the war" said Kaoru. "What is it Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I really don't know how to say it," said Kaoru. "Just say what you want to say Kaoru-dono. "Kenshin, I love you and I don't want you to go" said Kaoru. Kenshin time seemed to stop. 'she loves me? I have waited so long to hear those words. Its like a dream come true.' Kenshin said to himself. He snapped out of his daze to see Kaoru walking away. 'I have to stop her and tell her how I feel about her' Kenshin said to himself. "Kaoru please stop," said Kenshin. Kaoru turned around.  
  
"What did you say Kenshin" she asked. "I said please come back Kaoru," answered Kenshin. Kaoru came back to him. "I have to tell you something to" said Kenshin. "What?" asked Kaoru. "I love you too" answered Kenshin, and with that they shared their first kiss with each other. "I will come back to you Kaoru. I promise," said Kenshin. They kissed again both of them in pure bliss.  
  
*******  
  
Mot: That was a said chapter.  
  
Sano: Why don't I get to make up fox lady?  
  
Mot: That's next Chapter.  
  
Megumi:*whispers something in mot's ear*  
  
Mot: Yup  
  
Megumi:*bluhes*  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru: We're on cloud nine  
  
Yahiko: Hey where was I in this chapter?  
  
Mot: you will be in the 4th capter.  
  
Yahiko: I have to wait!?!  
  
Mot: Yup! ^_^  
  
Mot: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember R&R please*puppy eyes* Thank you! 


	3. Confessions

Simple words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Why must the world be so cruel to me??  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Miko demon hunter: Thanks so much^_^! I just love your stories, and the others do to.* Sano in the background: no we don't* Hey be nice you!!  
  
Spacegirlval: I will try and do that. Maybe I should start reading my moms romance novels.  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Confessions  
After Sano saw Kenshin go after Kaoru he went outside to look for Megumi. 'Where could she be?' he asked himself. Sano started out to look for her. 'She could be any were' he said to himself. 'The garden!' he thought. He started to go in that direction.  
  
He looked to the sky. The sun was setting on the horizon. The sky had a mix of purples and pinks mixed with the night sky that was starting to come out. It truly was a sight to see. 'This would be nice to share with Megumi.' He thought.  
  
When he got to the garden he found that she wasn't there. 'I wonder if she is at the hospital' he asked himself. He started to go back into town to find her his friends found him. "Hey Sano, did you come to gamble with us today? One of them asked. "No, maybe next time" replied Sano. With that he headed to the hospital. "Wow I have never seen Sano turn down a game," another said.  
  
After a couple of minutes Sano arrived at the hospital. "Hey fox lady where are you here?" asked Sano. When Sano got no answer he went inside. He looked around and still found no one. 'Wait there is only one more place she could be' he said to himself. Sano walked out of the hospital and toward the forest. Little did he know that Tae had seen him. 'I wonder what he is doing' she asked herself.  
  
Sano arrived at the mouth of the forest. 'I hope I find her' he thought. Then he walked in to the forest. Sano stopped suddenly. He heard some soft crying. Sano started toward to sound.  
  
Sano found himself in a small clearing. He looked around. Sano spotted her sitting on a rock all alone. "Megumi, why are you crying?" Sano asked. "Sano" cried Megumi "Why do you have to go?!". "To save Japan and make sure they don't come to hurt you," Sano replied.  
  
Megumi looked a little surprised. 'What did he say?' she asked herself. "Megumi, I have something to tell you before I leave for Japan" said Sano. "What is it?" she asked. "Megumi I love you and nothing would stop me from loving you" he replied.  
  
'He what?!?!' Megumi thought to herself. 'He said he loved me even after all the times I teased him and hit on Kenshin' she thought. "Why do you love me after all I have done?" she asked Sano. "It didn't matter what you did I still love you' Sano replied.  
  
Sano looked down at her. He looked into her eyes and realized that she had tears in them. "Why are you crying?" asked Sano. "I' am happy that you love me Sano because I love you" Megumi replied. 'She loves me to' Sano said to himself.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and their faces came closer together. When they kissed all the noise in the forest stopped for the two lovers. When they parted they knew that they would be together forever. "Come on lets go back to the dojo," said Sano. "All right" said Megumi. They left the forest hand in hand.  
  
Mot: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember R&R. Bye*waves to the readers* 


	4. Must read it is about the chapter

Simple words  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers:  
  
Mot: You love me, You really love me  
  
Miko demon hunter: Thank you so much. I love you stories to. ^____^ Oh yea, and anyone how are reading the reviews better read her stories.  
  
Chibi ryoko: Thank you for your wonderful comment. I am so glad that you like my story so much ^___^*starts to cheer*  
  
Misanagi: Thank you. I know my story line seems a bit fast and I am sorry for that. I will try to go deeper into each character.  
  
Ashley: Thanks little sis. I submitted two dares for your story so get to work. Chop chop!  
  
Cherri ookami: Thank you so much. Sorry I made you hungry. I didn't know that there was a candy bar called clound nine. ?.?  
  
Luraia Soul: I hate to break it to you but some one is going to die, and no it is not Kenshin. Thank you I love fans.  
  
The dark magician people: Cool name. That you for your review it gives me the support I need. Like milk does ^__^  
  
Special thanks go out to the following for putting me on their favorites list (I feel so blessed to have such fans): miko demon hunter, chibi ryoko, Ashley, and the dark magician people.  
  
Super thanks to: Miko demon hunter for reviewing three times*Starts to clap hands* here is your prize *hands miko a lb of fudge*  
  
Mot: I have so bad news everyone. I have hitten a writers block on my story, but some how I can seem to write a mindless song (will be at end of this)  
  
Yahiko: You can't blame her she has got two projects and final exams.  
  
Sano: What are those?  
  
Mot: -_-++++  
  
Kenshin: Miss Mot don't be sad remember only 3 more weeks of school.  
  
Kaoru: yea and summer time you can write all you want  
  
Mot: You guys are right. Oh yea, everybody after this story is done I am going to do a humor fic and I need some ideas for it. I already know what anime I am doing.  
  
Random reviewers: yea!!!  
  
Mot: I will try and fight the writers' block  
  
Random reviewers: Yea!!!  
  
Mot: Is that all you can say  
  
Random reviewers: -__-  
  
Mot: Okkkkk  
  
Kenshin:*coming out of the black hole of a closet* here is the sword you asked for.  
  
Mot: Thank you Kenshin. I can now beat my writers block*runs a writers block with sword raised*  
  
Kenshin: Your welcome  
  
Mot: die, die, die you evil block  
  
Kaoru: Uh Kenshin I think you should help her.  
  
Mot:*getting eaten by the block*  
  
Kenshin:I will help you Miss Mot  
  
Sano: Oh here is the song she wrote  
  
Megumi: Oh and she will try to write as soon as possible  
  
Why don't we? (it's a rock song and if you have any more lyrics to add to it please tell me)  
  
Why don't we Get along anymore? Why don't we Talk anymore  
  
What did I do Wrong to deserve this? Why are you doing This to me?  
  
Why don't we Why don't we Try again? Why don't we Why don't we Care anymore  
  
I saw you coming Down the hall today I looked you right In the face Then I asked you  
  
Why don't we Bother anymore? Why don't we Play anymore?  
  
Is it something I said was it Some thing I did Tell me tell me So that I can here Your voice again  
  
Then you said To me with a Grin on your face  
  
Why don't we Why don't we Care anymore Why don't we Why don't we Try again  
  
(the end)  
  
so what do you think uh? Uh? 


	5. Another Day

Simple Words Chapter 4 Another Day Mot: Wow! I am so glad all of you loved my song. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update my story. Reviewers: Luraia Soul: I would never let Kenshin die * shakes head vigorously*. Yes your right some one will die. The Dark Magician People: Wow! Thank you so much ^_^! I did write another song but that is for the end of the story. Miko Demon hunter: I am so glad you like your fudge. I love your story so much. Yippeee! Another one for my song. Mark it down Sano! Sano: Look what you guys are doing to her. All of you are evil. * glares at reviewers* *reviewers glare back * Mot: Dear me. XP-DarkAngel: Evil writers block * starts to slash at it with a sword* Mot: I will never be beaten! Oh yea back to the reviewer. I would never kill Kenshin, but thank you for your idea anyway ^_^. Ashley: Alright little sis calm down. I have read and reviewed your story. One more thing don't do anything mean to Kurama or else when I write my next story something bad will happen to you favorite charcter.  
  
Mot: Ok everyone! I need to know who you think should die. Anyone can die but Kenshin. That's because he is to cute to die. *hugs Kenshin who is sitting next to her* Kenshin: I don't die yeaaa! Mot : Oh yea to all readers. I am giving you all 1lb of mixed candy! ^_^ Kenshin: On with the story ^_^  
  
Chapter 4:Another day  
The next morning Kaoru got up feeling a little too happy. She smiled to herself when she remembered yesterday. She was snapped out of her memories by a knock at the door. "Come in" said Kaoru. The door opened up to revile Kenshin standing in the door " Kaoru there are some boys outside of the dojo. They wish to speck to you." He said. "Thank you, Kenshin." She started to get up when she felt eyes on her. She turned around to see Kenshin still standing there. "Is there something you need Kenshin?" she asked. "Breakfast will be ready when you are done talking to the boys, and then I will do the laundry." He said this quickly. "Kenshin if they are suitors they will be sent away. I only love you." He smiled "I know that" With that he walk out of the room. She smiled to herself. She was lucky to have a guy like Kenshin. He does everything around the dojo, and he never complained. She finished getting dressed and went outside to the gates of the dojo. When she got there she found a good amount of young men. " Miss Kaoru" one of them said " we have all come for lessons" Kaoru was very surprised to say the least. "You really want to learn from me?" she asked. "Yes Miss Kaoru" another one said. She was so happy. " You may begin tomorrow" she said. "Thank you Miss Kaoru" they all said. They bowed down to her then left. Kaoru closed the gates and walked back toward the dojo. When she got to the dinning room she saw Kenshin setting out the food. "Oh Kenshin" Kaoru exclaimed, " I got more students!" Kenshin smiled he liked seeing Kaoru like this. " I am glad that you got some more students." He said. All of the sudden Kenshin felt a pair of lips on his. They were quickly pulled away from his. He looked and saw Kaoru blushing. They had pulled away just in time because just then Yahiko walked though the door "Is breakfast ready yet?" he asked. "Yes" Kenshin replied. "Yahiko" said Kaoru, "you will have more classmates tomorrow." "That's cool" Yahiko replied. He then shoveled down his food and ran outside. "I wonder why he was in a rush this morning. Kaoru finished her breakfast soon afterwards and went outside to train Yahiko. Kenshin waited for a moment after Kaoru. He too remembered what happened just last night. He smiled and started to pick up the dishes. He went to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes and clean up the counter tops. He sat there thinking about the letter he had to write back to Caption Kito. I will write it when Sano gets here. No doubt he'll have something to say. As if right on queue Sano walked though the door. "Hey Kenshin" he said. "Hello Sano" Kenshin replied. They sat there in silence for only a few minutes. "Kenshin I think we need to start writing a letter back to that Caption." Sano said. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe Kaoru knows where some paper is" Kenshin said in turn. They both walk outside to see Kaoru sitting on the patio smiling evilly (A/N: Here is about the time where my dad came in and said to put on my shoes I was going to mow the front lawn. Don't you know that it was so much fun* voice dripping with sacasum*) "What did you do Ju-chan (did I do that right?)?" asked Sano. Kaoru started to laugh and pointed towards the bath house, and there sticking out of the ground was Yahiko's head. As soon as Sano saw this he started to laugh as well. Kenshin ran over to help Yahiko out of the ground. When he came back over he looked close to tears. Yahiko told him what had happened. "So what did you guys come out here for anways?" asked Kaoru. "We need to know were the paper is" Kenshin answered. "Oh its in my closet." She replied. The boys went back inside. When they got to Kaoru's room Kenshin went inside and Sano stayed outside the door. Kenshin looked about the room to find it spotless. 'I am starting to rub off on her' he thought. Kenshin walked over to the closet and opened up the door. He found the paper easily but he saw some thing else that caught his eye. It was a white kimono with a design of pale blue flowers on it. The obi was a light sky blue and so was the sash. He didn't know that Kaoru had anything like that. He reminded himself to ask her later. With that he picked up the paper and walked out the door. When he got back outside the room he saw Sano still standing there. "I have the ink and pen" he said. Kenshin nodded his head and when to the nearest table and started to write the letter. The letter went something like this:  
Dear Caption Kito, We will help you out with this war. All you have to do for us is write back telling us were to go. We will leave as soon as we know this information.  
Your truly,  
Kenshin and Zanza  
  
"That will be fine. Will you stay for lunch?" asked Kenshin. "Naw, I told fox-doctor I would eat lunch with her. I will take the letter with me on the way there." He replied. "Thank you Sano" Kenshin said. He handed him the letter. After he watch Sano leave he went into the kitten to make some rice balls. When he was finished he went outside to find Kaoru sitting down starting at the tree where they had shared there first kiss together. She did remember last night. "Hey Kenshin" she said. "I brought out some rice balls for lunch" said Kenshin. He sat down next to her. Kaoru leaned against him and started to eat the rice balls. He smiled and also begin to eat. Little did they know that they were beging watched.  
  
Mot: That seemed longer than my other chapters. Sano: Yea I guess that summer vacation is a good thing. Yahiko: I guess so. Hey where are Kenshin and Kaoru? Mot: They said that they where going to watch a movie together. Mot, Sano, and Yahiko sneak into the living room. Sano: look at that. Kenshin and Kaoru are cuddled up on the couch asleep. The movie is still running. Mot: Isn't that cute ^_^ * snap* * snap* Yahiko: what was that? Everyone turns to see Megumi taking pictures. Mot: Megumi come here. Megumi: What is it mot? Mot: Good work Sano and Yahiko: o.O Megumi and Mot: ^_^ * fox ears pop out* *back in Mot's room* Mot: Umm, Guys do you think you could do something for me? Everyone but Kenshin and Kaoru: Sure. Mot: could you do the disclaimer I forgot it at the beging Everyone: Mot does not own Ruroni Kenshin Mot: Thanks Everyone: Welcome ^_^ Mot: Thanks to kaoruhimura for putting my name on your favorite list. It really means a lot. Remember everyone don't forget your candy and to R&R. See ya next time * waves good bye to readers* 


	6. Some new company

Simple Words  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Why are you bothering me about this again? I don't own Kenshin and co, but I would like to. *Smiles evilly*  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Miko Demon Hunter: Yea. I think she should die to but I don't want Kenshin to be sad. Your right when you said that Yahiko is hot when he grows up. I have pictures of him ^_^. Also Sano's hair is no longer spiky but it is a fluff ball.  
  
Luraia Soul: I am glad you liked the candy. Ummmm a lot. Yes one of the characters you mentioned is going to die.  
  
Spelling beezzzzzzzz: Yup I already got told that, but thanks for your help any way. Mot: see I told you. Alanna: How was I going to know?  
  
JRDW: Wow you reviewed my story ^_^. Thank you. Your story was good to.  
  
XP-Dark Angel: How did you guess he was going to be in this story? Yes thank you for the Jou-chan spelling. I just couldn't remember for the life of me how to spell it.  
  
Bio-Nic: Yes Kenshin and Sano are going to war. No I will not make Kenshin go hittokiri and if he does I will walk right into the fic and punch him on the forehead. Hey that is what he does.  
  
Erkman3: Thank you for the complement. I love people like you. They inspire me ^_^.  
  
Silver wolf: will do and by the way cool name ^_^. I love the color silver.  
  
The Dark Magician People: I am sorry about that I just couldn't type any more. Also my parents wanted me to cook dinner.  
  
Special thanks to: Reese Cup, ilovesesshoumaru166, and chibi ryoko for putting me on their favorites list. I feel so loved.  
  
Now on with the story( while I listen to me FF9 soundtrack ^_^)  
  
Chapter 5: Some new company  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the deck finishing their lunch when their was a knock on the gates. The couple looked at each other 'who could that be?' they both thought. "I will get the gate okay Kenshin" said Kaoru. Kenshin nodded in response " and I will put away the dishes" he said. He got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
The ki he had felt at the gate was very familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it so he started to clean up the small amount of plates when he heard a scream. He dropped the plate held in his hands. It had sounded like Kaoru. With out a second thought he ran out of the kitchen and to the gates. He stopped at what he saw. There stood Misao and Aoshi.  
  
So that is what she screamed about. He heard Kaoru speck. "What brings you two here?" she asked. "Aoshi wants to talk to Kenshin and the rooster head" replied Misao. "Then come right this way" Kaoru replied. The three of them started to walk toward Kenshin. All of the sudden Aoshi spoke. " Kenshin I know that you are around the corner so come out" he said. 'Darn' thought Kenshin 'forgot he can feel my ki'.  
  
Kenshin stepped out from behind the wall. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about" asked Kenshin. "I need to talk to you in private" he replied. Kenshin nodded "follow me". Both of the men walked toward the forest leaving the two girls behind. The girls looked at each other. "I have a feeling that you have something to say Misao" said Kaoru. Misao nodded oh yes she had so every good news for Kaoru.  
  
"Lets go inside and talk" said Kaoru. The girls walked inside and sat down. "So spill Misao, what do you have to say?" asked Kaoru "Aoshi told me that he was in love with me two days a go" Miso said smiling. Kaoru sat there in complete shock. 'The block of ice finally admitted that he was in love with her? Well it is about time' she thought to herself. Misao voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What did you say Misao? I didn't hear you" Kaoru said. "I asked how about you and Kenshin?" she said. "Well he and I talked yesterday and both admitted to each other" Now it was Misao turn to be shocked. "Well it is about time" Misao said. "Your right Misao lets go out into the garden and talk some more about this hole thing" said Kaoru. Misao nodded. With that the two girls got up and walked outside.  
  
Mean while with the men. Aoshi didn't take his time to get to the subject. "Did you get a letter asking you to help with the war?" he asked. Kenshin replied with a nod of his head. "Are you going?" asked Aoshi. "Yes, I am" replied Kenshin. The two men continued walking on the path. "Did you tell Misao how you felt yet?" asked Kenshin breaking the silence that stood over them.  
  
Aoshi nodded his head. "Did it go over well?" asked Kenshin. "Yes it did, but I didn't expect her to faint right on the spot either" replied Aoshi smiling "how about Kaoru and you?" "I told her how I felt yesterday the only difference was that she didn't faint" said Kenshin. "I guess I surprised Misao when I told her that I loved her" said Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin smiled then he looked toward the sky. " Would you and Misao like to stay over for dinner to night?" asked Kenshin. "Roster head will be there won't he?" asked Aoshi. "Yes, that he will" replied Kenshin. "Then my answer is yes" said Aoshi "I need to talk to him anyway". "Alright" said Kenshin "we better get back to the house so I can start to cook dinner". With that both men walked toward the house with the wind blowing through their hair.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mot: Well how was it?  
  
Kenshin: I thought it was fine that I did.  
  
Aoshi: *in a trance*  
  
Misao and Kaoru: We loved it ^_^  
  
Mot: Well I am glad you guys like it, but your in it.  
  
Everyone but Aoshi: That's right!  
  
Mot: I have two things to ask my reviewers. I was thinking about doing a Matrix: Kenshin style. Also If you want to be in my next fic (truth or dare mixed anime) tell me. Everyone also gets a large cup of coffee. Because I said so!  
  
Aoshi: Coffee! * Runs to Mot taking the pot from her and drinking it all*  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Mot: Remember to R&R. *looks into the back round where you can see Aoshi running around still drinking the coffee and everyone is chasing him * I better go and set up a trap for him. Maybe he will like cappuccinos. I know I do! ^_^  
  
Everyone except Aoshi: Bye and see you next chapter. 


	7. Authors note

Simple Words  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself?  
  
Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have good reasons too. My relatives came to visit my family and I, my mom had surgery, I got sick, and lastly I don't think that this story is going to well.  
  
If you guys really like this story then tell me but till then I will be working one three new stories. They are the following: Truth or Dare: Mixed anime, The Matrix: Rurouni Kenshin, and another matrix one but inuyasha. I need all who know these animes to assign parts, but on the Inuyasha one I like Sessy/Kag pairings.  
  
Truth or Dare: mixed anime. Well I have to say that the title speaks for its self. The animes that are going to be in it are Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu Yu Hakusho. This story will be found under Yu Yu Hakusho listings.  
  
For all of those who have seen The Matrix will love these two story lines. One is for the Kenshin fans and the other is for the Inuyasha fans. There is really nothing to say about these two stories. The only thing I really have to say is that I will try to add some extra stuff into the stories.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers. To everyone who reviewed I give you a life-size Kenshin doll, 1lb of candy, 1lb of sugar, and 3gl of soda. This should keep you going.  
  
My reviewers: The Dark magician people: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. Your one of the people that are going to be in my truth or dare story. XP: Dark angel: The same goes for you too DA. I did add Aoshi to the story though. Miko demon hunter: You are going to be in my truth or dare story.  
  
TM: Hey everyone if you did not look at info I changed my name to Time Mistress. The only reason I did this is because Mistress of Time1 didn't really sound right.  
  
Kenshin: That it did not.  
  
TM: We finally caught Aoshi.  
  
Yahiko: He tripped over me ^_^.  
  
Aoshi: @_@  
  
Misao: My poor Aoshi! * starts to cry *  
  
TM: don't worry Misao I am sure he will be all right.  
  
Kaoru: She is right you know.  
  
Sano: *look at Aoshi * I would never want to trip over Yahiko if he could do this kind of damage.  
  
Megumi: * shakes her head*  
  
All of the sudden chibi ryou walks into the room.  
  
Chibi Ryou: I am in the wrong story.  
  
Kenshin: That you are.  
  
Chibi Ryou: You look like a girl.  
  
Kenshin: ORO??  
  
TM: Well I didn't see that coming. I will see you next chapter if this gets enough reviews to go on. If not then I will see you in the next story. Till then ^_^. 


End file.
